Bits and Pieces
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Russell is a dad to the most wonderful kid in the world. And he wants to give Parker everything, even though right now Parker's only getting every other weekend and bits and pieces of holidays. But it's not always easier to overcome your own upbringing, and so it isn't always easy for Russell to be the best for his son, or for him to see that his son doesn't want the best.


**Yesterday was the tenth anniversary of the movie Up, and after I watched it again I knew I wanted to write a story where Russell had to be a grown up and learn how to be a better dad than his own dad was. So, enjoy! Not sure if this'll be a one-shot or a two-shot. We'll see.**

"Parker, buddy! It's dad's weekend come on let's go!" Russell pocketed his phone and lifted his son's bags onto his shoulder, scanning the area for any sign of his son.

As per the agreement he had with his ex, he wasn't really allowed to come in further than the entryway. They'd left things off on somewhat bitter terms, though they behaved civilly in front of their son.

Stephanie leaned against the doorway to the living room, eyeing him.

"It's my weekend," he reminded her, with a cocky smile.

"Yeah. He's getting his homework together."

"What? Why couldn't you get that done on your time? You have way more time than me."

"I told him you could help him out."

"Yeah, no problem, that's what dads do…" He muttered.

"Yeah, it is."

"Listen, Stephanie, you can't just give me bits and pieces of my son and then throw it in my face that I'm not a good dad."

"You can't just give our son bits and pieces of yourself and then expect me to think of you as a good dad." Russell winced.

"Steph, I'm trying…" He heard footsteps on the stairs and grinned, running a hand through his hair, trying not to feel nervous. This was his kid. He shouldn't feel nervous around his kid!

"Hey, buddy!"

"Hey, dad!" Parker reached up and Russell high fived him.

"You two have fun and be careful. Parker, don't forget to do your homework. Russell… Be responsible."

"I will be responsible." Russell rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go have some fun." It was Friday night and he got his son until Sunday evening. This would be a great weekend!

"So how's life kiddo?" He asked as they drove to his apartment.

"It's good…"

"What have you been doing?" Russell asked with a laugh. The nine-year-old pondered his answer and shrugged.

"School and stuff."

"Like what stuff kiddo? Fill me in. I've missed you." Parker was quiet, hugging his backpack.

"I've been drawing," he added thoughtfully.

"That's cool! Can I see some of your drawings?"

"I didn't bring my sketchbook."

"Oh, that's okay, we can do some drawing later if you want. I'm not very good, but it could be fun."

"That's okay dad, you don't have to…"

"No, no, I want to! That would be great. It would be so fun! We can do whatever you want this weekend."

"Cool!" Parker grinned.

"But of course, we have to follow some rules and stuff, but we're going to have a blast this weekend!"

"Yeah!" Russell grinned as they pulled up to his apartment. He grabbed the bags and watched his son race up to the apartment, getting excited. He knew that Parker was mostly just excited to see Pretzel, Russell's dog, and Dug's grandson. The golden retriever hopped up on Parker as soon as the door was unlocked.

"Parker! Parker! Parker!" Pretzel yipped excitedly, licking Parker's face. Parker sunk to the ground and hugged the dog.

"Hey Pretzel! You're my best friend. I love you so much!"

"I love you!" Pretzel praised. Russell grinned and then felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hey, Gary! Oh, I'll handle it, but this is my weekend with my son, so I'll have to do it later… No, I don't want the company to go down in flames, I'll do it tonight when he's in bed. Don't worry about it, it'll be done by Sunday at least. Bye." He noticed that Parker had looked up at him and was studying him now, his smile wavering. Russel rushed over.

"Hey, sorry about that. Just some work stuff, but that won't get in the way of our boys weekend, will it?" Parker's smile returned.

"Nope!"

"Okay, hate to ruin the moment, but we should do your homework first so that the rest of the weekend can be really really fun and your mom isn't upset with me." Parker looked disappointed, but that did sound reasonable.

"Does mama hate you?" Parker asked as they sat down at the dining room table. Well, it wasn't much of a dining room, but they made it work.

"Uh, no, I don't think so, your mom and I are just very different people."

"Joe hates you," Parker said casually.

"I bet he does. But that doesn't really matter. So what are we working on in third grade these days?" When he was nine, he assisted Carl Fredricksen across South America. Adventure had been out there. Now, childcare was out there. Now trying not to become his dad was out there. Now third-grade homework was out there. Not that this wasn't the greatest adventure he could have asked for. But every day he missed Mr. Fredricksen a little bit more.

"Okay, homework's done, what do you wanna do first? Ice cream? Swimming? Wanna take Pretzel on a walk? We can do anything. Within reason." His dad hadn't always been there for him, to go swimming or camping or even to get ice cream and sit on the curb like they once had. Russell wasn't going to do that. He got his son every other weekend and pieces of school breaks. He was going to make the most of it. He was going to give his son everything. Within reason.

"We could draw, like you said. That would be fun."

"Okay, if that's what you want, that sounds really fun! I think I have some markers and crayons, let's check your room."

"Okay."

"Actually, if I remember right, I think there's a surprise for you in your room," Russell said with a smile. Parker's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's cool." Parker followed Russell to the bedroom.

"It's just blankets and pillows… Which is cool, dad…" Parker sounded skeptical. Russell wished his surprises could be massive like the iPad Joe had gotten Parker for Christmas. But Parker didn't have the iPad with him now, and this was a No Joe Zone.

"I was thinking blanket fort. Let's set one up and get to drawing!" Russell pumped his fists and pretended that he wasn't 28 with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Parker stared at him in bewilderment for a second, and then he laughed.

"That sounds really fun, dad. Let's do it."

The fort was set up and they'd been drawing for about an hour, Pretzel asleep next to Parker.

"Hey, kiddo, what do you want to do for dinner?" Russell asked, a yawn escaping him.

"We could just eat here, mom taught me how to make grilled cheese, I could show you." Russell smiled and mussed up Parker's hair.

"I'd love that. Nice evening at home with my favorite dude in the world? Nothing sounds better." Parker looked relieved.

"So you don't want to do anything big? Because I kinda like it more when we stay here and just hang out and talk…" Russell was struck by that. Because he remembered what it was like to be nine years old, and remember the boring stuff that he loved to do with his dad. Sitting on the curb, counting blue cars. Maybe he'd spent the past nine years trying to give his son everything, and Parker just wanted the little stuff.

"Then let's stay here and hang out, and talk. Tell me about life, bud. Tell me about stuff." Hopefully, Parker would remember these "boring" bits and pieces forever.


End file.
